Camp Delta: Friends or Foes
by ViralSurge
Summary: As Sora recovers from his coma, he decides to leave to summer camp to rekindle his enjoyment in playing The World. There, he discovers that Subaru, Mimiru, and Tsukasa are attending, and Bear and B.T. are running it. Will Sora survive the summer, or not?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

Innocent Betrayal

--

I enjoyed writing it. So Disclaimer and such:

Chrysanthemums are red, daisies are yellow, the characters ain't mine, so lawyers be mellow!

And now, Chapter 1!

--

Chapter 1: Welcome to my life

_Some call it solitude_

_Some call it liberty _

_--The World_

It had been a few weeks since I had woken up in the sterile white of my hospital room with a sense that I owed my life to someone I would never meet, a man named Kite. Ever since my… "Episode" in The World, I have had my dreams plagued with red wands and terrible creatures with glowing appendages. I'm already back home, living with my mom and dad again. My older brother's a senior now and is applying for colleges. I'm slacking off. It's the start of summer and I have no desire to finish the homework I missed when in my coma. Perhaps I should explain who I am, before my story continues.

My name is Ryou Misaki and I'm 16 years old in August. Well, actually, that's not true. My _real _name is Sora. Sora the famous, Sora the Bad, Sora the PK'er. I actually enjoy the last one. It's just so… Lively. I'm infamous in The World, and I love it. What better way to liven up the game than have someone on your tail for revenge? But it got me in trouble, and I wound up in a coma for getting involved in the wrong story. I'm okay now though. But the dreams, they seem so vivid, so lifelike, like the wave hasn't lost yet, like there's something still to be done. Every time I log in, I feel this same feeling. I need to get back to the fun I had playing. So I signed up for camp.

Camp Delta sounds military, but it isn't. It's Delta as in Delta server Mac Anu. It's a camp for players who want to improve, or just have fun with other players. I leave tomorrow…

"Screw it…" I said sleepily as I closed the word program without saving. I was trying to chronicle my summer for a blog I had started up, but it was too time consuming. I yawned. I have a big day tomorrow, and I want to wake up early for it. I crawled to bed, and fell asleep under the covers.

I stifled a yawn as I flew down the stairs to breakfast. It was 5:30 in the morning, and I had to be at the pick up point in an hour. I gulped down my pancakes, washed them down with milk, and then was in the car's passenger seat ready to leave. I had packed my duffle bag with clothes the night before, and it was already in the trunk. My mom and I talked about how she couldn't wait to see me when I returned in a month and a half. It was a long camp. I smiled and waved as she drove away after dropping me at the park we were meeting at. I turned around and walked to one of the two instructors. He was an old man, around 60 it looked, but he seemed full of life.

"You are?"

"Ryou Misaki." He stuck out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you. Names Sakuma. But you'll call me Bear." He said as I shook his hand. I choked on my own saliva. Bear?! Here!? What are the odds that someone from my ill fated quest was teaching this class. I smiled. Thinks were heating up. I think I'm going to enjoy this camp very much. "Put your stuff over there." He motioned to a pile of bags a few feet away.

I took a moment to observe my fellow campers as I deposited the bag. There were about 20. Many, as I feared, were pasty white and a few were quite overweight. I had never been fat. I had always played sports, not religiously or on a team, but I would be outside with my buddies. I tended to think I was rather attractive. Many of them were rather regular looking. I also noticed that there were more than a few fine looking girls attending. This camp wouldn't be so bad at all.

After we had all arrived, we loaded up the bus. I sat in the window seat about 6 rows back. A tall, slender girl was sitting next to me. She was about an inch taller, and had fiery red and black hair. Behind us, in the handicapped spot, was an attractive girl with her hair dyed blue. I ruffled my blonde hair in boredom. We had been driving for about an hour now, listening to the radio. It began to crackle out as we approached the mountains where the camp was located, so I figured we had about an hour to go.

"Hey Mimiru, you know any good songs we could sing while we wait?"

"?!"

"No Subaru, I don't. How 'bout you?"

I blanched as the impact of what I had just heard fully hit me. I was sitting next to a girl that wanted to disembowel me, with my worst enemy, the very leader of the Crimson Knights herself sitting behind. This camp was going to be interesting indeed.

_End 1_


	2. Chapter 2: Entering the Twilight

Chapter Two: Entering the Twilight

_At the edge of Hell_

_I'll pull you to safety_

_---.HackSign OST_

The bus came to a halt with a slight jar that threw all the campers off balance. I managed not to fall over and looked out the window at the building that would be home for the next month and a half as the others righted themselves. It was homely; it looked like a very large series of log cabins arranged around a large one in the center. I guessed that was where the computer terminals were.

"Sorry about that." Said Bear as the door opened, letting the shaken campers out of the yellow bus. "Here we'll meet the other instructor." He gestured to a woman who was approaching rapidly. She wore a shawl around her shoulders, and a white button-down shirt with cargo pants. She looked around her mid 30's. She reminded me of a teacher.

"Hello and welcome to Camp Delta," she said smiling, "I am your other instructor, B.T." For the second time that day, I felt my stomach rise to my throat. It was like a freaking convention for those who were part of freeing Tsukasa! In fact… I looked around, but didn't see any girls who matched the description I heard on the news when she woke up. Still, I wouldn't be surprised if she was here.

We were lead on a tour that morning and ate lunch in the mess hall around 1:00. Then we headed to the computer room. Inside were 40 shining monitors, each attached to an Altmit 3.5 computer. A neural uplink visor rested beside each one. We each sat down at a station, while Bear instructed us to meet at Delta: Mourning Amusing Organ Market. I logged in. Within a few seconds, I was back at the familiar screen: Enter Username. I typed in my information, and I could already feel the old feeling of excitement rising in my throat.

The three rings around me dissipated, leaving me in the grassy field. Thirty yards to my left was the group, there with Mimiru, Bear, B.T., Subaru, and as I had guessed, Tsukasa. Though a little taken aback my guess was right, I knew it would only make things more interesting. It is interesting, in fact, that most people fail to realize what Sora _really _is. He's an outlet for my more creative and adventurous side. When in life I am not shy, but not flamboyant, it is my way of playing my other side without consequences.

I was within about 10 yards now, facing their backs. I decided my course of action immediately. It just seemed so… _Sora_. I let out a burst of speed and leapt high into the air just barely brushing Subaru's hair with my blades, which I knew would anger her. I landed in front of the group with my blades drawn. The cool metal glistened and reflected the artificial sunlight as my catch phrase left my lips. "Boing!"

Bear's blade was drawn first, and Subaru was already turning crimson with rage.

"Sora!!!" she screamed at me. I just laughed.

"I do so love it when we play these games, my blue-haired beauty." I replied in my singsong tone. Her axe was drawn by the time I finished, as was Mimiru's blade and B.T.'s spear. Only Tsukasa's staff remained in waiting position.

"Hello Sora." Said Bear casually. "What brings you here?"

"Oh the traveling life. You know, this and that." I responded.

"If you expect to get easy kills off our campers, think again!" B.T. growled. I broke into a wide grin, knowing exactly what I would say next.

"Oh no dear lady. You see," My smile reached its full devilish grin, "I am one of your campers!"

_End 2_

_--------------_

_Author's Notes: Two in one night! I'm on a role! Tsukasa has come in for reasons to be explained later, and Sora has pissed everyone off on his first day. It just seemed Sora-ish, so that's how it goes! Anyways, more to come soon. I would also like reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3: Duel

Wow. It's been a LONG time since the last update. Sorry 'bout that. Been busy, but mostly lazy. Anyways, here you go.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the .Hack characters, so do the Kirby dance!_ ( >")>

* * *

Chapter 3: Duel

_People People,_

_Let's come together, Let's do it right now_

_Carlos Santana_

"Hello Sora." Said Bear casually. "What brings you here?"

"Oh the traveling life. You know, this and that." I responded.

"If you expect to get easy kills off our campers, think again!" B.T. growled. I broke into a wide grin, knowing exactly what I would say next.

"Oh no dear lady. You see," My smile reached its full devilish grin, "I am one of your campers!"

The look upon B.T.'s face was that of pure and utter confusion. It took a minute to sink in, but Subaru was to first to truly grasp the implications of this statement.

"You're WHAT?"

I laughed, already back to my old self.

"My dear, best not be angry all the time, it'll ruin your complexion." I replied, feigning my concern. She turned even redder, if that was possible. Bear just laughed. I stared blankly at him. This was not the reaction I had expected at all."A camper? Here? Ha!" Then the laughter started again.

"What's so funny?" I asked solemnly, angry with him for ruining my fun."Is it not ridiculous that we're all here? Myself, B.T., Subaru, Mimiru, and even Tsukasa his… erm… herself? What are the odds?" B.T had gotten over the shock enough to speak.

"Not very high at all." She shot me a piercing look that made my skin crawl and my stomach writhe. "You had better not kill off any off my campers…"

"Of course not my dear, how would I get the addresses of all these fine young women if they hated me?" I turned to Subaru. "Looks like you're stuck with me luscious." Her hand tightened around her axe, but she remained silent. Bear was still smirking in the background.

The first hour of class was uneventful to say the least. I hadn't realized what the ad for this camp had meant when they said: "Players of all skill." Over three-fourths of the class were newbs, leaving me chewing on a blade of grass as I lay on my back. To tell the truth, I was quite bored. B.T. was droning on about how this game was different than others, because anything you could do in the real world you could do hear, considering the fact your brain was up linked to the server. I wondered if I could make myself throw up, but realized that that wouldn't help me attracted the ladies. I yawned loudly as a shadow crossed my face. I glanced upwards to find a nervous looking Heavy Axe girl standing over me.

"Mr. Sora?" she said cautiously. I was up in a flash, my arm already draped over her shoulder. I knew instantly that she had never played The World before, the title of mister being used to address me as a senior player.

"Please, I am not an instructor, so do not call me mister. Now, what can I do for you my dear?" I flashed a disarming smile. Subaru was staring in my direction, and from the way she was looking at me, she either expected me to kill the girl on the spot, or corrupt her so that she would turn out just like me. Either way her axe was raised menacingly, and I knew what she would do with it if I tried anything.

"Well I was wondering, what is in game combat like?" The question caught me completely off guard. What was the combat like? It was a thrill like no other, fighting tooth and nail for survival, sweating blood with your muscles burning as you sought after victory.

"What's you name miss?"

"Sandra."

"Well Sandra, combat is exactly like you'd expect in the real world, minus the consequences of… losing."

"Oh… Okay." It was clear she didn't understand.

"Let me show you." I replied coolly, my blades dancing out of their steel sheaths.

* * *

Subaru had already cleared half the distance between us, her axe poised to strike once she was within range. My ploy had worked perfectly. She thought I was going to kill a camper, and that was enough for her to step in. In reality; however, I had hoped she would hear me, and do exactly what she was doing now, giving me a target for demonstration. I leapt up, and sailed over her incoming swing, then narrowly ducked a follow up. My blades shot sparks as the connected with her axe. She jumped back, then drove forward again. I parried, biding my time until I could get in a critical strike. I thrust forward, forcing her to block again, then she lunged right, slicing my shoulder. A small trickle of blood ran down my shoulder. Right then, I saw my opportunity. With the quickness of a flash of lightning, I struck, my blade sinking deep into her chest, it's hunger satiated for now. Her body turned cold and gray, and then disappeared all together.

"That, my dear, is combat." I said, retracting my blades slowly.

"Oh wow! That was really fast! I'm not sure if I could even keep up!" I smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, the speed comes with levels. The game changes the speed of the higher level player, so a level 5 would beat a level 1 almost every time."

"You say almost every time. Why almost?" She asked me, hungry for knowledge on how the world worked.

"It also depends on combat skill. If you are good enough, it is possible to triumph over higher levels."

"Then who's a higher level, you or Subaru?"

"I am." Subaru said as the three rings cleared, placing her in the field again. Her eyes shone of pure hatred of me. It almost hurt, but then again, I didn't really care. I'm not like Sora in real life, so what did it matter if she hated him?

"That's enough _kids_." Bear interjected. "Now that you know the basics, I want you to all split into parties of three, then meet us at this levels dungeon. You have five minutes max." He and B.T. ran off to the north, leaving us campers alone with ourselves.

Sandra slid up next to me, as a party invite flashed before my eyes. I accepted, and her health appeared at the bottom of my vision. Then surprisingly, another invite appeared. It was from Tsukasa.

* * *

And so ends Chapter 3. I promise I will update regularly!


	4. Chapter 4: Random Encounter

----------  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. It's that simple.

Sorry about not posting for a long, long time. (6 months). If any of my old fans are still reading this, this apology is for you. If you're new to the story, welcome and REVIEWS are appreciated!

I'll start updating regularly (promise)  
----------------------------

_If you come near me, _

_stop, look, listen to my voice _

_If you're making the choice tell all the girls and the boys _

_Either scream or rejoice Let's make that noise _

_Either move or we will all be destroyed ---- Thousand foot Krutch_

"That's enough kids." Bear interjected. "Now that you know the basics, I want you to all split into parties of three, then meet us at this levels dungeon. You have five minutes max." He and B.T. ran off to the north, leaving us campers alone with ourselves.

Sandra slid up next to me, as a party invite flashed before my eyes. I accepted, and her health appeared at the bottom of my vision. Then surprisingly, another invite appeared. It was from Tsukasa.

For the first time today, my guise slipped, and I stared at the flashing message with a type of blind stupidity, my mouth hanging half-open in bewilderment at the strange message. I turned around, the foolish look still plastered to my face, and stared at the small, meek looking boy standing behind me.

"You… You want to party up with me?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! Is it a problem? If it's an inconvenience, I'll party up with someone else! Sorry!" He seemed generally unsure of himself, as if he had made some colossal mistake in asking me and wasn't worth my time. I felt bad for him… Even though I had been such a bastard when he was stuck in the game, he (she?) still felt as if I was someone to be respected and admired, and that he wasn't worthy of my presence.

"Oh course it's not a problem small wave master! What kind of friend would I be if I wouldn't let you into my party? Quell such silly questions!" I smiled back.

"Friend…?" I frowned as he asked it, as if he were tasting it for the first time.

"Of course fool! After all we went through, it would be utterly ridiculous if we weren't friends!"

"Oh! You're right!" He said smiling genuinely. He seemed much happier now that he was aware that we were friends. In truth, I did feel bad for all that had happened. I had been naïve and foolish, thinking that he was just an event character that would get me better items through a quest. It had been partially my fault that all this bad stuff had happened to him, I felt indebted to him in this manner. Besides, she (he?) was a nice person, I'd be more than happy to party up with him.

Five minutes and a grunty ride later, we were with the other groups waiting outside of the dungeon. Most of the others were smiling and chatting, Tsukasa and Sandra were standing behind me discussing which classes they liked better, and Mimiru and Subaru were shooting me dirty looks, most likely talking about how much each of them would like to eviscerate me. Just as I was about to open my mouth and say something that would not doubt drive both Mimiru and Subaru to attack me, B.T. stepped forward and cleared her throat, calling attention from the 28 campers.

"Here's how its going to work, each team will go in one-by-one and head for the Gott statue. The team to make it there in the shortest time wins a special item! This lovely time headband!" A few of the more experienced players groaned, realizing what a low level item they were giving away, but most of the players seemed genuinely excited about winning it. Sandra and Tsukasa both had looks of determination, they wanted to win it, and they smiled at the thought of being able to claim that we were the best team. This is what the game is all about to me, having fun. If it was important to my teammates, it was important to me, and I had no intention of letting them down…

"First up: A10, Baran, Kyutaro. Your time starts… Now!" The three raced off into the dungeon, and the door slammed behind them. I dropped down into a squat, and sifted through the weeds until I found one of my liking, then put in in my mouth and began to chew on the end. The terrible two, Mimiru and Subaru both had their weapons at ready, and they both watched me impatiently, expecting me to do something dangerous while we waited for our turn.

"You can put the stick away luscious, I'm not planning on doing anything." Subaru eyed me warily, the distrust in her eyes shining defiantly.

"You're not the type to plan on anything Sora, you too unpredictable. Don't forget that we're enemies, and this is just a temporary cease fire because of other players being around." In a second I was up, and less than a foot in front of her before she could blink.

"My dear, you're so very pretty when you're livid with anger. How about giving me your member address so I can look upon this beauty more often?" I narrowly dodged the flat of the axe blade as it left a few hairs of mine shorn off as it slid past me, missing by an inch. I leapt back to a safe distance, and put both hands up into the air.

"My my, That wasn't a very lady-like response now was it Subaru?"

"You can take yourself straight to hell Sora!" yelled Mimiru.

"So angry. Like I said before, you'll ruin your fair complexion." Whatever she said next was cut off by the three campers who had entered the dungeon warping back into the field.

"Wow, that was fast," commented Bear loudly, breaking up the upcoming fight. "You hit the Gott statue already?"

"Nope…" Replied Baran as he dropped to the ground scratching the back of his head. "We couldn't get past the boss. That guy had tons of health!"

"Boss?" Replied B.T. coldly. "We didn't see any boss when we scouted the dungeon out…" She muttered to herself.  
"Sora! Tsukasa! Sandra! You three are up next! Get to the Gott statue in the least time for the prize." We started into the dungeon, but B.T. grabbed me by the shoulder before we could enter.

"Scout out this boss for me, and keep Tsukasa safe. She's had enough trouble already..." She whispered in my ear. I answered her with a curt nod, and then descended after my teammates.

We breezed through the dungeon easily, the monsters were low level, even for Sandra. The fell quickly before Tsukasa's magic and our flashing blades, and soon we came to the final basement floor. Before us, a doorway was covered with luminescent purple smoke, rising from the bottom and dissipating at the top. I don't know why, but a strange chill passed through my body. A feeling which I hadn't felt since… my accident… Still it couldn't have anything to do with this, that would be impossible… So we stepped through the doorway, and into another world.

Before us lay an expanse of open terrain, seemingly never-ending. In the air, buildings floated lazily by, spinning slowly in the dead air. A loud crunch marked the arrival of the "boss" the others had mentioned. My heart stopped beating for what felt like a minute as the blood drained from my face and fear crept into every crevice of my paralyzed body. Before us stood a creature made of rock, its hollow eye sockets directed at us, its long crimson blade pointed at the ground. Before us, stood Skeith, Terror of Death.


	5. Chapter 5: Style

--

--

_--_

_Author's Notes: _

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I've said it, therefore: Lawyers don't sue, Phases don't Drain, and Wrestlers don't crush me._

_Without Further Ado: Chapter 5: Style _  
_--_

_And shine, to thine own self be true  
They can't tell you what to do when you've gone guru  
Yeah shine, to thine own self be true  
They can't tell you what to do when you've gone guru_

_-- "Gone Guru" by Lifeseeker_

They say that the best way thing for someone who's had a traumatic experience is to stare their fear in the eye and confront it. Yeah. You know what? Screw whoever said that. Seriously, not to mention that the Terror of Death has too many eyes to pick from. I didn't move. I couldn't. How could I? Six years of my life were gone all thanks to Skeith, and all of the sudden there he was again.

Apparently, the others had failed to notice the look of horror splayed across my face.

"Let's get that headband!" Sandra yelled as she off towards Skeith with her Axe raised. Tsukasa was already casting. Didn't they know what Skeith was? How could they not know what Skeith does to people?!

I was out of time to think; Sandra was almost to Skeith when Tsukasa's lightning spell came crashing down on it. It turned its gaze to the Wavemaster, and began to move at incredible speed. That speed… It haunts me… It's plagued my dreams since I woke up. I used to think I was fast, but I couldn't even touch Skeith when we fought. And now it was headed for Tsukasa. Well shit…

I couldn't just watch anymore. I don't know what motivated me, maybe it was my promise to B.T., maybe it was the ridiculousness of the entire situation, or maybe it was something I hadn't felt before: a desire for revenge. This thing had robbed me of six of my years. I missed my 13th birthday, my first years of high school, and a lot of my childhood. I wanted to hurt it like it hurt me, which is why I jumped in front of Tsukasa already yelling:

"STACATTO!!"

I felt it connect, steel on stone, blade to bone. It felt great. Skeith drew back and struck with its cross. I neatly parried, ducking the blazing sparks that danced from my blades, and struck air. Skeith was already behind me, and slashed hard. Pain exploded across my back, sending white hot knives up my spine and into my brain. The World wasn't supposed to hurt like this. Skeith was playing for keeps, but then again, so was I.

Sandra had finally reached us, and this time managed to get an attack in. Skeith blocked it with one hand.

"Huh!? What kind of monster is this? I thought this was a level one dungeon!"

"I don't know," replied Tsukasa as another spell left her staff. "I think I've seen it before though…"

How could they be so stupid? Don't they know?!

"Run! This enemy's beyond you!!"

"What do you mean Mr. Sora?"

It was too late to run though; Skeith's bracelet had already materialized. It seemed he wasn't even going to bother crucifying us first; he was just going to Data Drain us plain. _Cretin_ the Sora in me complained._ What good's an attack if it lacks style?_ That's all the awakening I needed. I'm Sora. The famous PK. The Fearless PK. Some stupid monster thinks it can keep me down? Ha! I showed Morganna once, I'll show her again!

I knew who Skeith was going for before he had even locked the bracelet's path on Tsukasa, and I knew what I was going to do. I leapt, blades outstretched, the singing steel baying for the flesh of my enemies, the cold, unfeeling death dealers whining for their chance to cleave. The Data beam left the bracelet with that unforgettable sound, except instead of heading for the intended Tsukasa, I was now in the way. I swung my blades forth; they were inches away from Skeith's Torso, the Data Drain inches from my head. We were going to hit at the same time. Damn that's cool, that's Sora Style. And for the finishing touch…

"Boing!"

Everything went white.


	6. Chapter 6: Unforeseen Consequences

--

--

_Dear Readers of .Hack/Camp Delta – Friends or Foes. I apologize, and I suck. I really wanted you to know that. Last update on 4/15/07, I promised that I would update regularly. It's been almost 1 year since then, and I'm still getting favorite story alerts and reviews. Seriously, __YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST__. I'm not going to make any apologies for my unscrupulous (and bastardly) behavior, but instead say that this story is __**NOT DEAD**__. I've been working on it a lot, and have trying to make it canon, considering that HaseoSora. I've also been really really busy with personal stuff (Severe Illness, College apps, not dying), but I've been writing chapters in spare time, just waiting to be uploaded. The wait is now over._

_BTW- I changed Sora's RL name as well as Bear's. Some people didn't feel that my names worked as well, and since this is a story for the fans, you guys get what you want Oh, and Sandra is not Subaru, she is a n00b who used her RL name for her character. Hope that clears up any confusion._

_DISCLAIMER: It's been so long that I can't even claim to own my original characters, but I will anyways. .Hack characters do not belong to me so feh. I wish they did though._

_Without further ado or wait (SORRY!! FORGIVE ME!!), 8 Months and a name change later: Chapter 6: Unforeseen Consequences._

_--_

_Walking on Razor's edge, so hard for me to find my way home.  
How could it have come to this?  
So hard to pick the right from the wrong.  
I can't try to hide behind myself anymore.  
I can't try to reason with the pain and misfortune.  
So I will grab hold to forever and walk right through this open door._

_-- "Razor's Edge" by SALIVA_

You know that feeling, when you take a Data Drain to the head? No, you don't? Good for you. I've felt it twice now, and I can honestly say that it's not fun. Not fun at all. It seems to be One of the fun things about being Sora is being fearless; one of the bad is being stupid. Sometimes, they go hand in hand. Sometimes, they're really painful…

The faint sound of static was the first thing I was aware of. All I saw was white. _Am I blind?_ Shit. This was not good. I couldn't see, couldn't move. Just the crackling permeating the air. What about Tsukasa? What about Sandra? Were they okay? I didn't get hit for those two to get hurt. _Not again…_ My mind was screaming._ Not again. Please be okay you two… please._ _Six years… Six years I traded for Tsukasa last time… How many this time? No! Not again. Not again. Not Again. Not again not again not again not again not again--_

"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNN!!" The scream ripped from my lungs, it didn't sound like me, it didn't even sound human. My vision returned to me in a flash. The field was still there, but something had happened to the monster that had inhabited it. A large crimson gash had appeared across the central eye on Skeith's chest. My feet swung across the empty sky, and I realized I was floating. The gash widened. My arms felt heavy. I felt heavy, and I fell.

"Mr. Sora!" Sandra's cry sounded as soon as I hit the ground. It felt nice in a way, not the falling part that is, but for someone to actually care about me. Sora isn't loved, or cared about. Sora is feared. Sora is hated. Sora is… Cried for?

I felt water on my cheeks. Tears? Whose? Tsukasa's. She was standing over me, the water gushing down the sides of her face. "Sora, please be okay! Please!" I groaned. It wasn't much, but I was alive. A smile broke across the girl's face. "That's… Skeith, isn't it? From the first time you… you…" Her voice trailed off. How did she know? How much did she know? Did she know about the coma, the months in the hospital? Six years of my life wasted? Did she know who I was? Skeith groaned loudly. The gash was widening, but there was no doubt that the monster still lived. The first of the wave had recovered.

I couldn't sit idly, not while it lived. Not with Sandra and Tsukasa there. Not with all that had happened. It was painful, but I raised to my feet. My head was heavy, ears ringing, fists clenched with the pain and soreness. My body screamed at me. I had two choices: fight or run. Couldn't run, I wouldn't know how to escape this field even if I had wanted to. Fight was my only option. Hell, I want this fight. I _need_ this fight. That thing, that bastard, that abomination, took everything from me. This was revenge.

I charged. My shards of icy pain traveled up my legs, but I ignored them. Too much was on the line; their lives and mine. The crimson staff hurtled towards me, and I sidestepped. The point scraped my cheek but it was too late, I had closed the distance.

"TAKE THIS! AND! GO! TO! HELL!!" The blades jumped from my forearms. They shone and glinted in the harsh light, the shadows dancing upon them as if they were forged in hell itself. They struck hard, they struck straight, and they struck true. They struck to kill.

I don't know what the phases are. Maybe they're viruses, maybe something more. The more I think about it, I don't know anything about them at all. Well, that's not true. I learned something about them today.

I learned they can die.

Skeith fell, its body shattering into flecks of topaz and stone as it's final scream rang out across the skyline. We hit the ground with a resounding crash, the dark titan's pieces scattering with the impact. I pushed off, landing with a neat little flip. The Terror of Death, the First of the Phases, the one who had ruined my life, was dead. The blades on my wrists that had served me so well had been reduced to slivers of data. _Last Betrayal's _final gift to me. I loved those blades more than you can imagine, I'd kill Skeith again for them if I could.

The last remnants of my knives flickered, then disappeared. I stood there hurt, weaponless, but alive. Slowly, the field we were in began to shift, and within a moment we were standing outside with a bewildered rest of the camp staring at us.

I flashed the best Sora smile I could muster. "So… Where's our prizes?" The world swirled, and I fell to my knees.

--

_There you go! More either tonight or tomorrow! I promise! PROMISE!_

_Please, please review and tell me if you like the new chapter! My writing style has changed in the time that's passed, so let me know what I can change for the better!_

_Side note - Last Betrayal are the canon names for Sora's Blades._

_-ViralSurge out!_


End file.
